<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You didn't steal from Gnomes right? by SkullQueen_Loritta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907312">You didn't steal from Gnomes right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta'>SkullQueen_Loritta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Athena brought all the goldies back after the holy war, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Deathmask says two swears hence the T rating, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday you giant crab, M/M, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullQueen_Loritta/pseuds/SkullQueen_Loritta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mephisto's first birthday with his family after the events of the holy war and soul of gold. It's a slightly chaotic morning after breakfast but he doesn't mind it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cancer Deathmask &amp; Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You didn't steal from Gnomes right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's an hour and 33 minutes late but I wrote this for Deathmask's birthday for the crab is my patron saint. Enjoy this fluff that was suppose to be short but ended up being 1,001 words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Memphisto noticed upon waking up was the smell of food, so it was no surprise that he found Sergio in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he entered it.</p><p>“Good morning Mephisto! Happy Birthday!” Sergio greeted him, smiling brightly.</p><p>Mephisto chuckled, giving Sergio a quick side hug, “Good morning dad, thank you.” He said, blinking slightly when he saw no one else at the table, “Where’s papa? He’s usually up by now.”</p><p>“Haruki’s in the garden, he’ll be back inside in a minute.” Sergio explained.</p><p>“Alright.” Mephisto said. He took a seat at the table, sniffing the air when he caught the scent of maple and meat, “Are you cooking maple sausage?”</p><p>Sergio nodded, “Of course. Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop making your favorites on your birthday.”</p><p>Mephisto couldn’t help but smile at that right, remembering when it was done for him as a kid as Haruki entered the kitchen.</p><p>“Good morning my lovely, happy birthday.” Haruki told him, pecking him on the side of his head before placing something on it.</p><p>“Good morning papa, thank you.” Mephisto stated, glancing up to see that he now had a flower crown made of star flowers on his head. It was a tradition that the previous Pisces saint started doing on Mephisto’s birthday when he learned that star flowers were the Cancer saint’s favorite flower, “Flower crowns still?”</p><p>“He does the same thing for your brothers on their birthdays too. That’s the main reason he keeps certain flowers in his garden.” Sergio answered.</p><p>“The other reason is so I can stare at them when I start to miss you boys.” Haruki added. Mephist smiled, chuckling when he heard the excited chatter of his younger brothers as they came down the stairs.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Nii-san!” Senichi and Kazimir chorused as they entered the kitchen, carrying three brightly wrapped boxes.</p><p>“Thank you piccolos. What do you have there?” Mephisto asked, watching the two lay the boxes down on the table.</p><p>“Your birthday presents.” Senichi answered.</p><p>“We wanted to give you ours first before you started your day.” Kazimir explained.</p><p>“That’s fair.” Mephisto said, picking up the first box that was wrapped in red paper, “I’m guessing this one is from you, Senichi?”</p><p>Senichi nodded, “Yep!”</p><p>Mephisto smiled, taking off the wrapping paper and opening the box. Inside the box was a black and white hoodie split right down the middle with black part before on the right side with a white string and the white part being on the left side with a black string. On the front of the hoodie was a skull that was also black and white split down the middle.</p><p>“Thank you Senichi, I love it.” He said, pulling the hoodie out of the box and slipping it on while being mindful of the flower crown, “Perfect fit too.”</p><p>“I’m glad. Though I am never going through your closet again.” Senichi declared. Mephisto couldn’t blame him, he knew that his closet was a wreck. He picked up the second box that was covered in blue wrapping paper, indicating that it was from Kazimir, and got to work. Opening the box revealed to him a giant ikea shark plushie.</p><p>“D-Did you really go to IKEA to get me a shark plushie Kazimir?” He asked, looking at the other boy.</p><p>“No I went to the specter owned IKEA and doved under Cerberus to get you a shark plushie.” Kazimir clarified. Mephisto shook his head, setting the shark plushie on his lap and picking up the third box that was covered in wrapping paper that had little tiny crabs on it, meaning it was from both of his brothers. He found two packs of cards and a giant collection of multi-colored poker chips in the box when he opened it. </p><p>“Where the hell did you two get this many poker chips from?” He questioned, looking at the two.</p><p>“Amazon.” They answered in unison. Mephisto shook his head, pulling his younger brothers into a hug and thanking the two for their gifts. Sergio announced that breakfast was done then so the family of five got settled at the table and started eating. It was after breakfast was done was when two more members of Mephisto’s family arrived.</p><p>“We’re here to see the birthday crab!” Suzie called, entering the house.</p><p>“We’ve come bearing our joint gift!” Mike joined, coming it after his twin and carrying a chest.</p><p>“We’re in the kitchen!” Haruki called out as he and Sergio went about clearing the table. Suzie and Mike entered the kitchen, Mike setting the chest down in front of Mephisto when the spot in front of him was cleared.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Mephisto!” Suzie cheered, hugging Mephisto.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Phis.” Mike said, mirroring his twin’s actions.</p><p>“Thank you piccola, thank you cucciolo.” Mephisto said, returning the hug from both of them, “This is your joint gift?”</p><p>Suzie nodded, “Yeah. Our individual ones still need a bit of work so we figured we would go ahead and give you the joint one first.”</p><p>“This sucker was not easy to get here on two bikes but it’s your first birthday with us so it was worth it.” Mike informed him.</p><p>“Thank you both, it means a lot.” Mephisto told them before turning his attention to the chest. He opened it, his eyes widening at the amount of gold coins and gems in it, “Okay first off I love the gift but I have to ask, did you two rob some fucking gnomes?!”</p><p>“No of course not.” Mike answered. Mephisto relaxed at that.</p><p>“We got the chest from unicorns.” Suzie stated. Mephisto choked on his coffee on that, Mike patting his back to help him breathe. The chest marked a slightly chaotic start to his birthday but it was with his family and honestly?</p><p>He wouldn’t have it any other way, chaos and possible theft from unicorns and all. Though he really hoped that his cousins didn’t steal from any unicorns for his sake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>